galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Armageddon Class Light Battlestar
The Armageddon Class Light Battlestar are some of the first Light Battlestar to be built by the Colonial Fleet. Backstory Armageddon Class entered service early in the first Cylon war, as the Colonial Fleet was finding itself spread thin and in the need for more battlestars than was produced by the fleet shipyards. In an attempt to bring more battlestars online, they send word out to civilian shipbuilders. An independent Caprican Company, in need of contracts approached the Admiralty with a proposal. They had all six of their slipways open, but the problem was they weren’t long enough to build the Columbia Class Battlestar. The Caprican Bridge and Shipbuilding Corporation, CB&S, offered the solution of shortening the Columbia Class Battlestar to fit the slipways, and they promised to deliver the first of the new light battlestars by the end of the year. The Company was able to pull off the miracle and they delivered the first ship thirteen days ahead of schedule, and contingent upon payment. She was presented to the Colonial Fleet for testing. The battlestar was built so fast that the first battlestar was put to service unnamed. While CB&S bet the entire company fortune and future on their private venture. The Colonial Fleet was impressed with the company, they had delivered the ship in prime condition and the Fleet needed more battlestars badly, as only the twelve Columbia Class Battlestars, the twelve Achilles Class Battlestars, the twelve Delphi Class Escort Battlestars, the Gemenon Class Battlestars plus the six super tanker conversions into Battlestars were all that was holding the Cylon from overrunning the colonies. The Colonial Fleet only had to work out a few system bugs. In the service the unnamed ship performed well on her shakedown cruise. Her smaller size made her more agile than the standard battlestar and she was also slightly faster. The Fleet felt these advantages outweighed her downsized Viper strength; which she lost 40 Vipers and 10 Raptors. In her first battle, she was able to come to the rescue, and placed herself in front of the badly damaged Battlestar Solaria and force two Cylon Basestars to fall back. She proceeded to pass between the two basestars, fired all her main batteries and anti-ship missiles and at the last second escaped the destruction of the two basestars. Upon the result of the battle and her first cruise…the Colonial Fleet issued a contract for 11 more Armageddon Class Light Battlestar, all to be built by Caprican Bridge and Shipbuilding Corporation, who had forced themselves into bankruptcy to deliver the ship fully operational and ahead of schedule. As the judge was about to sign a court order to start liquidating the company, the Colonial Fleet announced it was purchasing 11 more battlestars. Cylon War (D8) The Battlestar Archon and Wildfire were engaging Cylon Basestars near Picon when the Armistice was sign. If the Cylons had signed the Armistice ten minutes later both ships would have been destroyed. However because of the damage taken during the battle both ship were scrapped. Battlestar Chiron/Sword's Universe Armageddon Devastation Battlestar Leonidas's Universe ''Armageddon Class Light Battlestar'' Armageddon Antares Arcturus Devastation Galilean Godavari Indus Reprisal Terpsichore Thermopylae '' ''Note Backstory by CinC Battleforce and modifited by Allen Knott. Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Battlestar Classes Category:Ship Classes Category:Colonial Warship